Dusk
by Arcerr
Summary: Lieutenant Washington is about to be killed by Lucas when an unlikely hero comes to her rescue.
1. Jinxed

"You helped the Shannons' escape. Where are they? Tell me which way they went, and I might let you go."

Alicia Washington drew herself up onto her feet, meeting Taylor's son's gaze steadily. Her whole body throbs from when the Phoenix Group soldiers had tackled her, but she ignores the pain and says nothing.

Lucas seems to roll his eyes at her stubbornness, and almost casually turns and takes a couple of steps while waiting for her to respond. When she doesn't say anything, he sighs and pulls out his gun, turning to point it at her head.

"You have three seconds before I shoot."

Wash raises her head slightly, her gaze defiant. She swallows down her fear and braces herself. She had faced death many times before this, and had always managed to escape. But there was nothing that could possibly save her now.

"One. Two." He pauses, giving her one last chance to speak.

"You know, you have your father's eyes."

The world seemed to slow as Wash watches Lucas's finger start the pull the trigger. A flash of movement catches her eye and then before she knows it, Lucas is falling to the ground with a gasp, his eyes wide with shock. Wash catches a glimpse of a young girl, probably around twelve years of age looking down at him with a slight smirk before she does a back flip, dodging bullets shot by the Phoenix Soldiers that had captured Wash.

Cursing loudly, Lucas scrambles up and grabs his gun, gripping it tightly and aiming carefully at the girl who had kicked his legs right from underneath him. He shoots her as she lands from her back flip but misses as she drops to the ground in the push up form. He shoots three more times but the girl dodges all three with impeccable flips and timing.

In the heat of the moment, Wash can't help but be impressed at the girl's speed and agility. She watches the girl for a couple of seconds before realizing that this is her chance to escape. She kicks the soldier nearest to her square in the chest and while he is off balance she kicks his legs forward, performing the same move that the girl had used on Lucas. The soldier lands flat on his back with a grunt and Wash already has the second soldier nearest to her on the ground with a few possibly broken ribs.

The girl dashes towards Wash, not at all out of breath. She produces a small knife from her pocket and cuts the ropes binding Wash's hands.

Wash mutters a low "Thanks," and with a small nod the girl slightly nudges her in the direction that the Shannons' had escaped.

Without a word the girl grabs a gun off the soldier nearest to them and starts shooting down the Phoenix soldiers that were coming. She was holding them off – for now.

Lucas was now coming towards Wash and the girl, his eyes narrowed with fury. He held his sonic pistol in his right hand and something like a walkie-talkie in his left, which he was speaking furiously into. Wash could barely make out the words "Don't let them escape."

"You should leave while you can!" Wash says, shouting to the girl so that she could hear her over the roar of the machine gun.

The girl looked at Wash, shakes her head, but only after a second's hesitation she grabs her hand and starts running towards the drainage ditch that led OTG. Once they are running, the girl releases Wash's hand so that they can speed up.

Wash casts a quick glance behind her and sees Lucas tearing after them. He was trying to run and shoot at the same time, and missing all of his shots. She smiles slightly to herself as she knows that any soldier that trained under her knows how to run and shoot simultaneously.

A group of Phoenix soldiers had gathered at where they were running, so the girl takes a sharp right turn and Wash almost trips when she tries to follow. She is running as fast as she can, but the girl doesn't seem to be breaking a sweat. They are in the section with housing units, and it is deafeningly calm.

As they passed a few houses, Wash sees a few people look outside but a look of alarm crosses their faces when they see the Phoenix soldiers starting to follow the Lieutenant and the girl and they all hurriedly go back inside.

Wash follows the girl as they weave throughout the maze of housing units.

_We're not going to make it._

Wash isn't normally a pessimistic woman, but she knows when to give up. Her lungs are burning from breathing hard and she is starting to stumble. She won't be able to keep this up for much longer.

They were incredibly lucky that they hadn't been hit yet, especially since there were so many Phoenix soldiers and they were outnumbered two to hundreds.

_Don't jinx it._

The thought comes to her mind as if someone had spoken it. Wash glances at the girl, and they lock eyes for a moment. The girl's dark eyes glint as they pass under a light, and she quickly averts her gaze, staring straight ahead once again.

The girl skids to a sudden stop, and Wash runs right into her. They tumble onto the ground in a tangle of limbs.

Wash grunts as a sharp pain shoots up her leg, and she winces as the girl tries to scramble up, accidently jolting her leg.

The girl tries to help Wash up, but Wash's leg doesn't cooperate, doesn't do as she wants. The girl tries to help her, and they limp as fast as Wash can manage towards who knows where.

"We must hurry! They are going to shoot us with the cann-" the girl begins, but she never finishes her sentence. There is a loud boom, and they are thrown backwards. Wash grunts as her leg hits the ground, but the last thing she sees is the little girl peering anxiously down at her before everything fades black.


	2. Awakening

The pounding in her head is the first thing that she's aware of. It roared in her ears like a heartbeat, loud but steady. There was a slight beeping noise that was constantly going every few seconds. She heard a door open, and then soft footsteps that seemed to be coming towards her.

With difficulty, Wash slowly opened her eyes. She recognized that she was in the infirmary, but everything was too blurry to see anything clearly. She blinked a few times to clear her vision, and was wondering what she was doing in there. She tried to lift her head but she fell back down with a soft groan as the throbbing made it almost impossible to move.

"Lieutenant?"

Wash slightly turned her head and saw Dr. Elizabeth Shannon standing next to the bed with a surprised look in her eyes.

"Dr. Shannon?" Wash asked. Her voice was raspy and a bit slurred, and Wash hoped that she didn't sound as bad she thought she did.

"You're awake!" In her excitement, the doctor almost ran right outside the room to spread the news, but she remembered to tend to her injured and very confused patient. She rummaged through some medical supplies looking for something as Wash watched confusedly.

Wash opened her mouth, about to ask what had happened and why she was here but Jim came into the room looking tired.

"Zoe needs to - " he stopped, his face brightening as he spotted Wash. "Wash! You're awake! I've got to go get Commander Taylor! He was so worried…" his voice faded as he quickly walked out of the room and down the hall.

Dr. Shannon grinned as she helped Wash sit up, propping her up with a couple of pillows. "How do you feel?" she asked, checking the screen monitoring Wash's vitals.

"Bruised and tired," Wash admitted. She shifted slightly, finding it hard to move, as if she was swimming in jell-o. Her head was still hurting, but it had drifted into a dull but distant throbbing.

"Well, that can be expected after taking a hit from a sonic cannon," Dr. Shannon said. "You're lucky that it hadn't hit you directly."

The Commander rushed into the room followed by Jim. "Wash, I'm mighty glad to see you're awake," he said with a smile.

Wash smiled back at him wryly. "That's about all I've been hearing so far," she said with a cough. Dr. Shannon quickly filled a cup with water and helped Wash to drink.

"What do you remember last?" the doctor asked, placing the cup back onto a counter.

Wash narrowed her eyes, trying to remember. "You mentioned a sonic cannon…the girl! There was this girl…" She trailed off, not sure if she was remembering correctly.

"Yes, there was a girl. She prevented Lucas from shooting you," Taylor said. As he mentioned Lucas, his expression turned wistful.

"What happened with Lucas?" Wash asked, confusion clouding her thoughts. "And where is the girl?"

"She's in the room across from here," Dr. Shannon said, gesturing to the door across the hall. "And Lucas…" She glanced at Taylor.

"He escaped, but wounded. The portal is destroyed. We won, thanks to you," Taylor said with a smile.

Wash gave a slight smile, glad that her plan had worked. Then she remembered the girl again. "What happened after the cannon? I remember…she was still alive?"

Taylor leaned forward in the chair, putting his elbows on his knees. "After you were hit by the cannon, you were taken to Lucas again. That girl put up a hell of a fight, but after the hit she wasn't able to fight off all of the soldiers," he said, shaking his head. "Lucas was going to try to shoot you again, but as soon as he pulled the trigger, the girl somehow had the soldier holding her on the ground and she threw herself in front of the blast. She flew right into the side of a housing unit pretty hard, knocking her out. After that, Lucas had you two sent somewhere else."

"We think that they took you to the brig, which is where we found you two days ago after we came back," Jim offered. He was standing next to the door with his arms crossed. "We haven't identified the girl yet, either. She doesn't seem to have come on any of the pilgrimages."

Wash closed her eyes, deep in thought. They didn't even know who the girl was, yet she had risked her life to save her. Who was she, and why?

"You were in pretty bad shape when we found you, Lieutenant," Dr. Shannon said, interrupting her thoughts. "You should rest."

"Yes, uh, Elizabeth…" Jim whispered something to his wife, presumably about what he had been going to tell her about Zoe earlier. Dr. Shannon nodded to him and he led them out the door.

"I guess I'd better go," the Commander said, rising from his seat. "I'll be back later to check in on you." He strode towards the door. Pausing before he left the room, he turned around. "Wash?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Thank you." With that, he exited the room, closing the door behind him quietly.

Wash laid in the bed with a small smile, trying to think about everything that had happened, but exhaustion overcame her and her thoughts clouded together as she drifted into sleep.


	3. Remember

Skye's heart warmed as Zoe ran over to hug Lieutenant Washington for saving their family. The whole Shannon family had gone over to visit the Lieutenant and thank her for sacrificing herself to save them. Skye had come along with Josh since they were going to go for a walk together right afterwards.

Skye stood next to the door, leaning against the doorframe. She glanced into the hall, and her eyes fell onto the small body being monitored on a bio-bed in the room across the hall. There was nobody there but the patient, and nobody was paying any attention to her, so Skye silently backed out into the hall and quietly slid open the door to the next room.

She scanned the room for any unseen doctors or nurses, and then turned to the small body lying on the bed. So this was the little girl that had rescued Wash.

Skye scanned the translucent screen suspended in the air that was monitoring the girl's vitals. She had learned enough from working at the infirmary to understand how it worked, and she realized that the girl's heartbeat was a tad faster than a normal person's.

Skye glanced at the girl's face. She had soft facial features, and strands of her long dark hair were thrown in various directions. She seemed vaguely familiar, but Skye couldn't place where she had seen the girl before.

"Skye?"

Skye whirled around quickly with a small jump. "Josh! You startled me!" She turned back to the girl, the thought of seeing her before nagging at the back of her mind.

"What are you doing in here? I'm not sure if we're allowed to be in here," Josh whispered, looking a bit uneasy.

Skye shrugged. "I was curious. Look, this is the girl that saved Lieutenant Washington's life. I don't know why, but her heartbeat is faster than-"

"What are you two doing in here?"

Skye whirled around for the second time in less than a minute. She turned to see Dr. Shannon standing at the door with an expression of mild annoyance.

"Mom! We were just…"

"It was my idea. I was curious to see the girl who had taken a blast for the Lieutenant," Skye admitted, shooting a warning glance at Josh. He had already gotten into enough trouble for lying for her.

"I suppose that there's no harm in that, but you must ask for permission first. We wouldn't want you to walk into a room contaminated with a disease," Dr. Shannon said sternly.

"Yes, ma'am," Skye and Josh said simultaneously. They start to head back into the other room when Skye stops.

"Dr. Shannon? Have you found out anything about that girl yet?" Skye asked. Josh stopped just outside the room to wait for her, but Skye had to know where the girl had come from.

"I'm sorry Skye, we don't know much about her yet, but she seems to be around the age of 12, and…well, she seems to have a few different…let's say, characteristics," the Doctor replied, tapping a few buttons on the screen.

"Like her heartbeat?" Skye persisted. She walked back to stand next to the bed, and Josh lingered near the door.

"Yes, that's definitely one. She also seems to be healing much faster than the average human, and she withstood the sonic cannon," Dr. Shannon said, turning to look at Skye. "A girl her age would probably have died from what she had gone through. We're still unsure when she will wake up, but from the rate that she's healing, my guess is soon."

Skye nodded, taking in all the information. She was now convinced that she had seen the girl before, and was determined to find out where.

"Well, I ought to go back to Josh now. He must be getting impatient," Skye said, backing out of the room. "Thank you for filling me in."

"Of course," Dr. Shannon said with a smile.

Skye walked over to where Josh was waiting. "Come on, let's go," she said.

* * *

><p>Twelve year old Skye stood next to her parents as the train sped along. Scattered coughs could be heard from all around her, but she managed to keep in her own coughs. Skye's parents had been chosen to go to Terra Nova. On their way to Hope Plaza, Skye could hardly wait until they went to the past, where you didn't need to where rebreathers and you can actually see the sky.<p>

Skye spotted a little girl that looked around the age of five. She didn't seem to have any adults with her. With a glance at her mother and holding tightly onto poles to keep her balance, Skye made her way to where the girl was standing.

"Hi," Skye said through her rebreather. She was bored – she felt the need to talk to somebody.

"Hello," the girl replied, her small voice muffled by her own rebreather. The girl's rebreather was big for her small face. The girl had black hair that was tied back into two small braids. Her dark eyes seemed to be sizing Skye up.

"Are you going to Hope Plaza on the fifth pilgrimage?" Skye asked.

The girl nodded, looking a bit unsure.

"Aren't there any adults with you?" Skye asked, glancing around again yet still seeing nobody around the child that seemed to be her parent or guardian.

The girl shook her head. "Both my parents were killed…but I'm going on the fifth pilgrimage to live with someone I know."

"Oh, I'm so sorry…what's your name? I'm Skye Tate."

"My real name is Ren…Nair (Nīr), but I prefer to be called Dusk." The girl's eyes glittered under the dim lights of the train.

"That's a nice name," Skye said with a small smile.

"Thank you," Dusk said, starting to pull on her hood.

"Skye! Let's go!"

Skye hadn't even noticed that the train had stopped. "Coming," she called back to her mom. When she turned to say good bye to Dusk, the girl was gone. Shrugging to herself, Skye followed her parents out of the train.

They passed the security checks after what had seemed like a lifetime. Skye was eager to see the world that lots of people wanted to go to. Now they were walking along with the people on the catwalk towards the portal.

Underneath their feet, the ground seemed to shake as the portal powered up. There was a flash of blue light, and then people started to walk into the light, disappearing after stepping into the circle. The line seemed to never end, but eventually the progress was noticeable and they were less than a few people away from going through the portal.

"Go in after your mom and I'll be right behind you," Skye's dad whispered into her ear as they neared the portal. Skye could only respond with a quick nod as the last person that was in front of them stepped through the portal. Now it was their turn.

Skye's mom walked through the portal calmly, and then disappeared in a flash of blue light. Skye felt a small pang of fear, but after a nudge from her dad, she walked towards the portal. Trying to look as calm as her mom had, she kept walking until she was in the portal.

Everything was white for a second, but then color flooded her sight. She stopped, feeling dizzy as the world spun around her. The colors were so bright compared to the dark and gloomy future. She was on the verge of collapsing when she saw people in blue clothes rush towards her and place a mask on her face. It felt a bit like a rebreather, but some things about it were a bit different.

As she breathed heavily through the mask, Skye took a moment to look at her surroundings. She saw her father come through the portal seemingly less affected by the changes than Skye was. Skye looked around at her surroundings. There were actual trees, with leaves that were green and not shriveled up. And lots of thick green plants and oh, so much color! The sky was a bright blue, untouched by smoke or pollution, and white fluffy clouds floated across the sky.

Skye's head cleared as she got used to the oxygen rich air. She pulled the mask off, eager to be free of the bulky and uncomfortable piece of headgear. Taking an unsteady step towards a tree, she leaned against the part of it that she had learned was called the trunk of the tree.

With a glance at where the people who had just arrived were gathering, Skye confirmed her suspicion. Dusk hadn't come through yet. As person after person came through the portal, Skye began to wonder if the little girl was going to come at all.

"Skye, come over here. Look at this." Her mom was at the base of a tree, pointing at something. Skye came over and looked over her mom's shoulder. A large black beetle-like creature was slowly crawling up the bark. "I heard that those are edible. They serve them in the colony," her mom said with a grin.

Skye made a face that can be classified between awe and disgust. "Gross," she said. "I hope they serve things other than bugs."

Her mom laughed. "I'm sure they do. Don't worry, I bet that you'll love it here."

"I'm not worried," Skye said. "It sure beats the future."

Everyone started to walk towards the colony, guided and protected by soldiers and medics. Skye kept close to her parents, anxious about this living in this new place. It was just so different from the future. She kept her eyes on the ground, careful to watch her step as they trekked through the dense jungle but also kept a watch out for Dusk. The girl was nowhere to be seen.

The person in front of her moved a branch of a bush forward as they stepped through and it snapped backwards and caught Skye in the face. She fell back, stumbling into the person behind her. "Ow!" she cried. The person behind her caught her unsteadily, but kept her from falling onto her rump.

"You alright?" he asked.

Skye scrambled to regain her footing. "Yeah, thanks." She rubbed her face gingerly, a red mark starting to appear. She turned to face the person behind her. It was a kid.

"I'm Hunter," the boy said, extending his right arm out.

"Skye," she replied, taking his hand and shaking it. "Thanks for catching me."

"Sure," Hunter said, retracting his hand. "It was either that or have you knock me down too. You know, the domino effect."

Skye smiled. "Yeah." Her parents were already ahead, past the slapping bush. "Let's go before we get left behind."

Hunter nods, silently agreeing. They go past the bush and catch up to everyone else.

Skye pondered for a moment. "Did you happen to see a little girl around?"

Hunter glanced up for a moment before skirting around a large boulder. "Huh. Yeah, I think so. Black hair in braids?"

"That's the one. Do you happen to know where she went?"

"I saw her come through the portal a few people behind me, and then after being checked out by a medic, she snuck out into the jungle. I didn't think much of it at the time," Hunter said.

Skye's mind whirled with questions. Why did Dusk run off? Where could she possibly go? Would she survive out there in the jungle?

Everything started to whirl around her, making her dizzy. She collapsed onto the ground, and everything went black.

Skye woke up in her bed, her dream still fresh in her mind, and sat up straight.

_Was Dusk the girl who had rescued Lieutenant Washington?_


	4. Found

Skye ran over to the hospital as quickly as she could. It was still early morning – probably around 7 am – and only a few people were wandering around the stands of the market. She was now sure that the girl in the infirmary was the little girl from her dream.

Skye entered the infirmary and headed straight towards the girl's room. As she passed Lieutenant Washington's room, Dr. Shannon was in there, speaking to her.

Skye poked her head inside the room. "Dr. Shannon, may I have a word, please?"

"Of course." With a quick last word to the Lieutenant, Dr. Shannon stood up from where she was sitting and walked into the hallway.

"I think I know who the girl is," Skye said, hoping that her story didn't sound too inane. It was based on a memory from over 5 years ago after all.

The doctor's eyes sparked with interest. "Really? Who is she?"

"Her name is Ren Nair. But she prefers to be called Dusk, I think. She came on the fifth pilgrimage, but I think that she ran away into the jungle." Skye glanced at the girl's room.

"That was the pilgrimage that we lost all of the data on. There was a glitch in the system and we didn't receive a list of the pilgrims coming," Alicia cut in, obviously overhearing the conversation. Her voice came softly out from her room.

Skye and Dr. Shannon entered the Lieutenant's room. "So you say that you could have never known if the girl was supposed to come or not?" the Doctor asked.

"No, nobody mentioned her, and it appears that she didn't have any family with her," Alicia said, seemingly thinking hard trying to remember.

"She said that she was coming to live with a friend of hers. Perhaps it was a lie," Skye stated flatly.

"I would think so, unless her friend wasn't expecting her."

They sat in silence, all deep in thought. The sound of a creaking door brought Skye back to reality. She stiffened. "What was that?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

Dr. Shannon sat up, listening hard. "I don't know. Nobody's supposed to be in this wing of the building right now…" she trailed off as everyone heard the sound of a door closing softly, as if the person closing it didn't want anyone to hear.

"Maybe…you should go check on the girl," Alicia whispered, sitting up in the bed despite her injuries.

Skye and Dr. Shannon stood simultaneously. The lieutenant was right. The only room closest to where they were was the girl's room. The two hurriedly walked to the door and crossed the empty hallway. Dr. Shannon slowly opened the door to the girl's room. It opened with a loud creak. Skye glanced at the only bed in the room.

It was empty.

* * *

><p>Dusk slipped through the infirmary like a shadow. She was still sore from some of her injuries, but she was well enough to run – and fight if necessary. She was still fuming about having risked so much to save someone that didn't even know that she existed.<p>

Her original plan had been just to make sure that Terra Nova survived and that the evil people didn't succeed. She had known that if they had gone on longer, they would have stripped the land using dangerous explosives. And eventually they would have captured her, or killed her along with the rest of the wildlife. But of course, when the bad man referred to as Lucas had pointed a gun at the Lieutenant, she just had to intervene.

She had risked being discovered. There were scientists here, probably all wanting to discover something in the new world. But there was probably not much more exciting than finding an anomalous human. If they could even call her human, that is. She'd already been examined by the doctor that had taken care of her, but hopefully she hadn't found much.

Dusk reached a corner in the hall and, pressing herself against wall, she carefully glanced into the main lobby. It wasn't too busy this early in the morning. She swiftly darted over to a small office, which was fortunately empty. The design of the building didn't help her much, with most of the walls being glass and see-through.

Crouching behind a cabinet, Dusk could barely see the front doors to the infirmary. She moved as far away from the cabinet as she dared, and saw her chance. Barely anybody was paying attention. They were all either tending to patients or sorting through medicines. She went for the entrance in a quick dash, dodging beds and tables, jumping over chairs, and hoping that by the time anybody registered the flash of movement she would be out and in the jungle.

"Hey – there she is!" Dusk heard the voices, but didn't dare slow down. She was so close to the door. "No! Wait - Ren! I mean, Dusk!" This time, she felt her blood run cold. She stopped so suddenly that she almost did a faceplant into the ground. She stumbled and tried to regain her balance, finally stopping as she reached the wall next to the door.

Her eyes wide with shock, she leaned against the wall as if she couldn't support herself anymore. How did they know her name? She slowly turned around just as the two people came to a stop in front of her. One she recognized as a doctor by the white coat. And the other… suddenly the realization hit her like a blow to the face. The girl with the doctor was that girl from the train!

Her name…her name was Skye Tate, Dusk remembered. She remembered because Skye had been the only person to talk to her before arriving at Hope Plaza. She looked so much different now, except her eyes were still the brilliant blue they had been on the train.

"That is your name, right? Dusk?" Skye asked, her blue eyes looking intently at Dusk. When Dusk nodded slowly, she added, "Do you remember me?"

Dusk smiled hesitantly, and nodded again, lifting her gaze from the ground. Her muscles were tense, and she was readying herself to run in case something happened.

"It's alright, we're not going to hurt you," the doctor soothed. She gave a kind smile. "I'm Dr. Shannon, and I believe that you've met Skye before."

Dusk didn't say anything, and stared at the floor. Dr. Shannon reached out to touch her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, and Dusk instinctively flinched and shrunk away from her hand. Her eyes were wide and filled with what most people would call fear.

Taking a deep breath, Dusk looked straight into Dr. Shannon's eyes. "The lieutenant… is going to be alright?" she asked tentatively.

Slightly relieved that Dusk was at least talking to her, Dr. Shannon smiled. "Yes. Would you like to go see her? She has been wanting to meet you."

Dusk nodded, eager to escape the situation at hand. She followed the doctor back towards the lieutenant's room, closely followed by that girl Skye.

"Alicia, there's someone who wants to see you," Dr. Shannon said, guiding Dusk into the room. Skye stayed at the doorway. Dr. Shannon walked over to the bed and arranged the pillows so that the lieutenant could sit up against them.

Wash glanced at the little girl, who seemed to be fine despite a couple of cuts and bruises visible on her face. Not bad for taking a shot to the head and being flung into a building. She had been told that the girl had suffered several broken ribs, a broken leg, a concussion, and several other injuries that she couldn't remember. How was she standing here in front of her?

The little girl came up to Wash, ushered on by Dr. Shannon, and looked at her with wide eyes. With a slight smile, Wash said, "Hello, my name's Alicia Washington, but you may call me Wash if you'd like."

The girl looked a bit unsure, as if wondering what to say. "I'm Dusk," she said, almost timidly.

"Thanks for saving me. That was a terrific fight you put up. In fact, I bet that you might be able to beat the Commander in a spar," Wash said, only half joking. "Where'd you learn how to fight so well?"

Dusk's face flushed, and she looked down at the ground. "I don't know," she mumbled. "I guess it just came to me."

Dr. Shannon took a step towards Dusk and put her hand on her shoulder, receiving a slight twitch. "I'm sure that there are many questions that we want to ask but I'm sure those can wait. You should rest," she said to Dusk. "After all that you went through, I'm surprised that you're even on your feet. And you," she said, now directing it towards Wash, "should rest as well."

She started to lead Dusk out of the door. Wash could have sworn that she saw Dusk's eyes flash with annoyance, but they were soon in the other room. Skye said that she had run away as soon as she had come through the portal, but why? Many questions ran through her head, but she realized that she did feel tired. She hadn't gotten much sleep during the night and she had been awake when the doctor came in to check in on her. As she succumbed to the overpowering sleepiness, she hoped that the little girl would open up to her.


End file.
